The Legend of Alveon and Basel
by R. Ryder
Summary: A young Knight, his Princess and their best friends must try to save their countries and learn how musch each other cares for them.


THE LEGEND OF ALVEON AND BASEL

Michaela Moore

"Gerard will you help me with my studies?"

"Of-course My Lady. What is it this day?"

"Language. Father wishes me to know how to speak G'nevate as well as to read and write it. It is harder than I imagined." the young woman said putting her quill back into it's ink well, sighing.

"I should say, after you finish this, he shall want you to know K'neta as well. Will he not? A queen to be must know all the languages of the countries that trade with her." Gerard a tall, muscular, handsome young man replied to her sigh as he walked across the room to the table where she was sitting.

The young man wasn't much older than the princess. He, naturally, was attracted to her, and vice-versa. He leaned over the back of her intricately designed wooden chair and rested his head on her small shoulder. His, chestnut colored, hair tickled her face. His face being so close to hers she, not-surprisingly, blushed.

"What, Sharon, is it that you, exactly, need help with?" he asked softly.

"Well... it's this part right here." she answered pointing her long elegant finger to a word and its definition. "I do think this def" her words were cut off by a deafening scream of horror. Gerard straightened up and swiftly his hand was on the hilt if his sword, which hung from a thick leather belt around his waist. He moved so rapidly that he was already immovably positioned in front of Sharon, his large double-edged sword drawn from its sheath for her protection, when she managed to utter "Gerard...that scream...I think...it was...Suze!"

She rested a shaking hand on his right arm making him flinch and lose his tight grip on his sword. He quickly regained his posture and glanced back at Sharon, his heart beating ever faster in his rib-cage, he murmured "Are you positive Kara?" (Kara means love in French) He hastily gulped down his fear, his green eyes grew wider with every second. Before Sharon could answer another sickening scream echoed into the library from the center of the castle. Giving both, Gerard and Sharon chills.

"Gerard, I know Suzannah's voice, I know her! It was her! She is my best friend Gerard! We must check on her! And Albert is with her, what if they are in terrible danger! You must do something, all the other knights are out on a patrol! You've got to do some"

"Calm down! We'll check on them if you calm yourself Sharon!" he loudly whispered to her over his shoulder.

She griped the back of his shirt, accidentally, pinching him. His back arched back and he murmured "Not so tight girl!"

"Sorry." she whispered her body pressed against his back, he felt her tremble in fear. He impulsively sheathed his sword, turned around hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"They will be fine just see, Albert is a fine fighter if something came to that, but you know him he is most likely trying his best to kiss her." he told her knowing that the scenario wasn't true. "Stay close to me, Sharon. If anything happens stay behind me. Do you understand My Liege?"

Sharon nodded her head clinging tightly to him for a moment longer before pulling away to apply a steady gaze to the mahogany door. He turned and pulled a dagger from his leg-band and opened the door slightly. Sobs and loud No's boomed into the library making Sharon turn white at the thought of what could be happening to her friend. Gerard's mind filled with similar thoughts he shrugged them off and pushed onward out the door into the hallway, his fine jeweled dagger poised out in front of him. Sharon was holding tightly to the back of his shirt again but he ignored it and pressed forward to the source of the sobs. They walked down the long hallway and with every step they took they sobs grew louder until they were right on top them. Gerard slowly peered around the door of the king's bedroom chamber. _Why is it open? Why is Suze in there crying? What in Hell's name is going on? _Gerard thought.

"Suzan... he's gone. There is nothing you can do." Came a mans voice remorsefully. Gerard and Sharon came around the door and stood rigid at the sight before them.

Sharon took in a deep raspy breath not believing her eyes. She came out from behind Gerard and took small steps to her friend. Gerard stood there rooted to his spot, the scene before him didn't make sense. There was not blood anywhere to be seen, and King Alphonse was healthy as could be. Why did Albert say he was gone? Gerard stared at the man's chest looking for any up and down motion to show that he was alive. None came. Sharon was hugging Suzannah trying, unsuccessfully, to comfort her. Suzannah just kept crying on Sharon's shoulder. Gerard looked over at Albert who was rising off the cold floor.

"Al...?"

"I... She came to see her father. He did not answer so I became worried and opened the door. He was...just lying there on the floor..."Albert answered his words trailing off as he looked down on the two girls.

"Gerard." it was Sharon, she was looking up at him with sullen eyes tears forming in their corners.

"Hmmmm?" was all he could manage at the moment. He still couldn't understand how the healthy king could die naturally. _No blood, yet he was as healthy as could be. I don't get it. No, not at all. _

"Gerard... we need to get her out of here right now!" Sharon commanded him. He nodded in reply and motioned for Albert to take Suzannah away. Albert tried to scoop up Suzannah, but she was unwilling to go.

"No! I won't leave him...Father! Why?" she cried lying on her father's lifeless body. He pulled her gently, as he could, away from the body. He carried the girl out of the room, her dark completed face covered in tears buried in his shoulder, her dark brown hair a mess, and in Albert's face. Sharon stood up and ran her elegant hand through her blonde hair distressed.

"Gerard?" She said her face distorted from its beauty. He walked slowly over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "How did... how did this happen? King Alphonse was as healthy as anyone could be." She wept on his shoulder.

"I do not know." was all he said as he rocked her back and forth.

Gerard finally let go of Sharon and stooped to lift the king's body, he paused for a second when he saw a spilled goblet of wine. Could the king have been poisoned? He lifted King Alphonse of Basel's body off the cold stone floor and laid it on the large bed. It creaked as he placed his weight on the post before turning back to Sharon. Gerard wrapped his arm around Sharon and walked her out of the room. He closed the large doors behind them and continued down the hallway to Suzannah's room. Thinking to himself _I need to get word of this suspicious news to King Stephen he may be next if it was a poisoning like I think. _"Sharon?" he asked stopping in his tracks only a few feet from the door of Suzannah's room.

"Yes Gerard?"

"I need to tell you something... you may have already thought of this yourself but... I believe that...King Alphonse was poisoned. While we were in there I saw a goblet that was spilled on his table. I'm sure he was."

"I was thinking the same thing." She said softly, glancing toward Suzannah's door.

"I need to get word to your father. Soon. I won't have the King of Alveon die too." Gerard swore to her and himself.

They entered the room together hand in hand they could show feelings for one another in front of their friends, without getting Gerard in trouble. By holding hands they were silently comforting one another.

"Suzannah I want you and Al to stay here okay? Sharon and I need to do something." He said hugging the poor girl. "Al keep her safe don't let her leave his room. Got it? And always keep her in your sight!" Albert gave his friend a questioning look but quickly turned his attention back to the weeping girl. Gerard grabbed Sharon's hand and pulled her out of the room behind him.

"We will go to the steward. What is his name? Ummm… Bradford…. No that is not it…. Oh! It is Bradley. Is it not?"

"Oh…I…think so." Sharon replied slowly.

"Are you sure you are okay Princess?" Gerard asked her stopping and turning to face her. She avoided his concerned gaze, until he ran his large tanned hand through her light, silky, blonde hair. He felt it in his calloused hand; if felt like nothing he had ever touched before. He drew her to his body and rocked her back and forth, running his hand continuously through her hair.

"G…Gerard."

"Yes my dear one?"

"Is it wrong of me to be frightened? I mean… to hold you back, like right now when we have duties of our own?" she asked him her pale, barely tanned, face turning up toward his, covered in tears. He couldn't help himself. His lips were already on hers, by the time the fatal mistake he was making registered, in response to her question. She unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his muscular neck and kissed him back. Their silhouettes danced, in the torchlight, on the cold, gray, stone-wall behind them. They pulled, slowly, away from each other. Gerard saw in the dim light, the Princess of Alveon blush. He wished the exhilarating moment was longer and not under such circumstances. He regained his stance, and smiled down upon her. Gerard turned and started walking down the corridor. He silently chuckled to himself. He felt her shoulder touch his arm and quickly grabbed her hand in his as they walked, never taking his eyes off the stones in front of him.

They walked down the corridors and stairways in an endless journey to find the stewards rooms. Gerard thought he remembered where it was, he hoped he would be there. They walked hand in hand the whole way. When they finally came to a large cherry stained door Gerard let go of Sharon's hand and knocked.

"Yes?" came the reply, it was of a man's strong voice.

"Sir Bradley?"

"Yes who is it? What do you want? I am busy with paperwork."

"May we come in? We come with grave and terrible news." Gerard said loudly, so his voice would carry through the large wooden doors.

"Yes if you must," the doors were pulled open and the two entered a large room, a desk piled up with parchment was in the middle, in front of a fireplace. A man with long graying hair closed the doors behind them. _Yes this is Mr. Bradley. _Gerard thought to himself _I never did like him, he is too... sly. _"Well what is this news you bring? I am quite busy as you can see." The kings second said sitting down behind his large and messy desk.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't hear Suzannah's screams?" Sharon asked upset and angry, stepping up to his desk.

"Why, my lady, when I am at work I block out every thing. Even the Princess' fits, which she often has." he said looking up at Sharon for a second to emphasize that he didn't care, then started writing on a piece of parchment.

"Suze doesn't often have fits as you say she does! And you shouldn't block out everything that you hear in the castle or you would know that your King¾" her words of rage came short as Gerard stepped in front of her and motioned with his hand for her to stop.

"What Princess Sharon is trying to say," Gerard quickly put in glaring back at Sharon as he spoke. "My Lord is that... if you heard Suzannah cry out, and went to check on her... you would have known that...you are now in charge of the country." at Gerard's words he looked up with no surprise registering on his face.

"In charge of the country? I am afraid that I do not understand you my boy." Bradley said rising out of his seat.

"King Alphonse...died earlier today. Suzannah found him in his room... on the floor with no heart beat... she screamed out in fear and confusion." Gerard elaborated for him.

The steward was silent for a moment his eyes looked down to his parchment as if at a loss for words. Finally he spoke not to Gerard but to Sharon "Princess Sharon forgive my rudeness. I was...consumed in my work; it was of a dreadful matter. And you..." he said looking to Gerard.

"Sir Gerard Telken, my lord, of King Stephen's realm."

"Gerard..." His words trailed off his eyes glanced over to a bookcase full of parchment rolls. "Gerard, forgive me. I suppose I need to get word to your father Princess Sharon." he said looking over to her again.

"Yes that would be great. Umm I believe that you need to talk to Suzannah for a moment. And I think it would be good for her to come home with us, Albert too. We'll ride in an hour."

"Alright. We'll have to have a memorial service for King Alphonse in a few days. May I ride with you? I wish to speak with your father... in person."

Gerard and Sharon left Steward Bradley's rooms and slowly returned to Suzannah and Albert. Suzannah was on her bed her skirts spread out around her in a sea of lavender colored linen. Albert was sitting on the foot of the bed his head resting on his raised knee, his brown hair was ruffled, and his face contorted with lines of stress and confusion. Suzannah's hair was still a mess and her tanned face had dried tears on it, her blue eyes were surrounded by veins of irritated red, from her crying.

"Suzannah, Albert pack some clothes. We ride to Alveon tonight." Gerard said as they entered the room.

"Leave? To...to Alveon? Tonight?"

"Yes Suze we need to get word of this... to my father and get you out of this castle for a while. You understand don't you? Sir Bradley will be coming with us." Sharon stated sitting next to Suzannah, her light green dress mixing with Suzannah's sea of lavender.

"Al... go on and pack some things. We'll be down by the stables in a little bit." Gerard told Albert, who's face became less contorted with confusion now that his best friend was there with him.

"Alright." he rose off of the bed and without a glance back walked out of the room.

"Sharon help her pack some things okay." he said as a command rather than a request. "I'll be right outside if you need anything." he told Sharon as he opened the large, heavy door. She nodded in reply.

"Suzannah I am very sorry for your loss, and until you are married the laws say I must rule in you place. I also wish to accompany you and your friends to Alveon, to get some kind of guidance from King Stephen, himself. You and Princess Sharon will ride in the carriage while Gerard...Albert, and myself will ride on horse back." Suzannah nodded her head to let Sir Bradley know that she had heard him.

"Well lets go, I can see Al already down by the carriage." Gerard said to Bradley, Sharon, and Suzannah.

"Right." Bradley said picking up Princess Suzannah's wooden traveling chest, and walking out of the room.

"Come." Gerard commanded of the princesses. They didn't object. As they walked out of the castle gate, they saw Bradley throw up Suzannah's trunk to Albert on top of the carriage. "In you go Princess." Gerard said as he opened the carriage door for Suzannah. She looked at Gerard with eyes of sorrow. He smiled his dashing smile to comfort her and said "Everything will get better. Just wait and see."

"He is right Suze. We'll go out riding tomorrow it looks like it will be as hot and sunny as it is today." Sharon declared as she followed her friend into the carriage. She smiled weakly at Gerard who griped her hand quickly and gently as he closed the carriage door. He mounted his steed in one fluid motion and awaited Albert. Albert pulled his large beast up beside Gerard and waved to Bradley that they were ready to go. With one flick of the reins they were off.

The hooves of the horses pounded on the dirt road as they ventured across the land fast and hard wanting to make it to the central city of Alveon before nightfall. As soon as they entered the stables King Stephen had entered the courtyard, Sharon hastily jumped out of the still moving carriage and ran toward her father in quite an un-royal like fashion.

"Father! Oh Father I am so glad that you are okay!" she yelled to him from across the path. Gerard dropped his saddle and was quickly on her heels dirt flying from the bottom of his boots. He swiftly grasped her swinging hand and pulled her roughly to a stop, planting his body in between her and the king.

He whispered to her through gritted teeth " Princess! I beg of you to control yourself! I wish of you to keep this matter at hand quiet until your father and ourselves are alone and out of earshot of The Steward. Do you understand? I have a plan." She gazed at him with confused eyes. Then at the look of sadness in _his_ green eyes she nodded. He moved his body from between the two and backed a few feet away.

"Sharon what is that matter with you? You act strangely Girl!"

"Father forgive me. It is just Gerard and I have some news to tell you."

"Gerard? What has he done to you? Has he laid a finger on you? If you have Gerard I'll... I'll…" King Stephen said taking large steps toward Gerard wagging his finger at him. Gerard waved his hand in front of him taking little steps back stuttering

"No...no...nothing of the sort! Your majesty!

"Father it is not like that! It is something much graver that that! Please let us go into the conference room." she said taking he fathers large hand in her small delicate one and started to lead him to the castle.

"King Stephen?"

"Bradley? Is that you? You old codger! Where have you been of late?" King Stephen's voice boomed from across the courtyard.

"Father? Please it is very important!"

"Sharon stop pulling on me! You're acting like a child! Why are you here Bradley?"

"Oh? They have not told you yet?" Bradley said glancing over to Sharon and Gerard.

"Told me what? Sharon! What has gotten into you Girl? Gerard get her away from me until she regains herself!"

"But Father! You must listen to"

"Silence Daughter! I have a guest, yet you act so? You dishonor me." Stephen said frowning at his daughter.

"I do not mean to but I have to tell you some thing immediately! In private just you and Gerard! Before anything else! Please!" Sharon said tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Can't it wait? I have a very important guest! He says you have not told me yet why he is here so I wish to know. Now Sharon!"

"NO! Why won't you just for once listen to what I have to say? The only person who will listen to me is Gerard! And now if you do not listen to me you may be" Sharon's words were cut off by a smart blow to her face by her fathers hand. Gerard rushed forward to catch her before she fell to the ground. She looked up at her father with disbelief and anger in her eyes.

"Sharon... I... Gerard get her out of here." he said looking away from them both.

"No."

"What?" King Stephen asked taken aback.

"I said no."

"And why?"

"She is right...I have served you loyally my whole life, standing by watching you ignore your daughter. And I know why, it is not because she speaks out of turn or because she dishonors you. It is because she reminds you of her mother! If you loved your wife I suggest you listen do your daughter right now. Before you speak with The Steward."

"I...I..." King Stephen said in astonishment. Gerard held his gaze at his king and mentor feeling Sharon grip his arm in happiness. She was leaning against him, for his arms where still wrapped around her, from her fall.

"Excuse me Bradley. It seems even as a king I still have some things to learn. One of my men will take you to your room. Well then Sharon. Gerard. Let us go." he said his arms held out in front of him waiting for them to move on.

They walked into the castle leaving Albert, Suzannah, and Bradley to be escorted to their rooms.

"What? Alphonse...gone? But how?" King Stephen said taking a seat beside the large fire place.

"Father we think that..." she looked at Gerard for help; he stepped beside her and finished for her.

"We think that he was poisoned." The king stared at him in disbelief his gray eyes clouded in confusion and fear. "I think it might have been... well you are not going to believe me but I think it was Bradley." Now the king looked at him with shocked eyes and a stern face.

"No Gerard Alphonse and I have known Bradley since we were kids! He would never do such a thing!"

"I know but you should have been there when we told him, Father. He was emotionless! It was wrong!" Sharon said sitting on her knees at her father's feet.

"Well...What should we do? What _can _we do? We have no evidence! Nothing... that is what we can do. Nothing. Just sit back and see what he does!" King Stephen said to Gerard and Sharon.

"Father as long as he is here be on your guard! Don't take any food he might offer you!" Sharon said to him rising. "I am going to check on Suze. Bye Father ,be careful," She hugged him and said tearfully. "you are the only family I have left!"

Gerard followed her out of the room and into her chambers where Suzannah and Albert sat waiting for them.

"We told him." Gerard said as they entered the room.

"Told who what?" Albert asked looking up from his seat on the window sill.

"We told Father that we believe... King Alphonse was poisoned...by Bradley." Sharon told him lying down beside Suzannah on the four poster bed.

"You did what?" Albert asked rising from his window seat rubbing the small of his back.

"You think my father was... murdered? And by his friend Sir Bradley?" Suzannah asked sitting up. Albert slowly walked over to sit in a comfortable chair.

"Yeah." Gerard replied grimly walking over to the window to look out over the horizon.

"Wow... that is a shocker." Albert said sitting in his padded chair and leaning back. No one spoke for hours it seemed. Only minutes passed by though, and Gerard still looking out the window watching the sun set. "Attack." he said lightly, barely loud enough for his friends to hear. "Hell he has got Basel to attack Alveon the first day of his rule! Damn it!" He yelled grabbing up his sword and buckling it to his belt. Albert did the same, the girls quickly raced to the window to see what was going on. "Get away from there! They may have archers!" Gerard yelled yanking the two back "Come to your fathers chambers!" he said seizing Sharon's hand, dragging her along behind him down the corridor.

"Gerard are you sure they come to attack?" she asked looking back at Suzannah and Albert who followed along behind them.

"Yes I am sure. We must warn your father." he said quickening his step. They burst in the king's chambers without knocking and Gerard sputtered "Attackers on the horizon! They march from Basel!"

"What?" King Stephen said rising from behind his desk.

"An army... they bare the crest of Basel! They come fast."

"Are you sure my boy?"

"Yes, I am sure! We need to get you and the Princesses out of here now!"

"Gerard? I want to see this for myself." the king said racing to his window. "You are right, I was a fool not to believe you, Gerard. Gather the Knights! Sound the alarm, I stay and fight. Get the girls out of here Gerard, Albert. Their lives are in you hands."

"Yes sire." Gerard and Albert said together, bowing quickly then grabbing the princesses hands rushed out of the king's chambers and down toward the stables. The bell was rung and the knights gathered in the center of the courtyard, along with their young apprentices.

They ran down to the stables Gerard and Albert cursing under their breath every few yards.

"Get on the horse Sharon!"

"But what about Father!"

"He will be fine. Now get on the horse Sharon! Get on now, girl!"

Albert vaulted Suzannah up onto his horse, then followed himself. Gerard jumped onto his steed behind Sharon, wrapped his arm around her and yelled "Onward out of this battle field."

They rode fast and out of sight into the woods, on a trail that led to Basel. They slowed their pace, and heard approaching hoof beats, they lead their horses into the dense brush. Gerard and Albert dismounted and drew their swords ready for battle whispering to the princesses to stay on the animals. It was only one horse that came and on it rode a tall, graying man, who Gerard all but instantly recognized. He jumped from the brush, knocked the man from his saddle jolted on top of him, and pressed his sword to his throat.

"Thought you could get away? Huh Bradley? You Scum! I'll kill you for what you have done!" Gerard whispered into his ear, digging his blade into Bradley's skin making it bleed.

"You...you don't understand!" he muttered from under Gerard's body.

"Enlighten me then." He murmured pressing harder.

"Alright! Just ger'off me Boy."

"Not happenin'."

"Fine. Alphonse was getting in my way. All I ever did was his paperwork, while he relaxed in his throne. I was really the one ruling so... I made it where I actually was."

"You mean you killed an innocent man!" Gerard yelled prodding the man's neck again.

"If you are going to kill me..." he took a sharp breath the cut in his neck was beginning to hurt him "go ahead and do it!" he finished through clenched teeth.

"I shall not kill an unarmed man. Get up. Al give him your sword. Fight me old man." Gerard replied getting up off Bradley's chest. Albert threw his sword to Bradley who caught it by the hilt.

"Lets." Bradley replied.

"Gerard NO! You'll get hurt." Sharon yelled getting down from the horse.

"Sharon! Get back on that horse now!"

"But..."

"Now!" he yelled avoiding a stab aimed at his heart.

The two men dueled in the little path circling one another, slashing, blocking and dodging each others blows. Gerard ducked one of Bradley's blows and stabbed the man through the abdomen. Bradley's eyes opened wide he gasped with pain and fear as he fell to the dirt, a cloud of dust rising around them, with a thud. Albert's sword fell from his limp hand. He whispered to Gerard. "In my study... in the castle... in the bookcase... lies a scroll with your name on it." He paused a moment to cough up crimson blood, his face grew pale and with his last breath he told Gerard "Look for your name, you will find out who your family really is...my King." His eyes rolled back into his head and Gerard closed his eyelids. Gerard rose and wiped blood from his blade, before sheathing it. Sharon ran over to him and enveloped him in a loving hug and placed a kiss on his cut cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked him looking him up and down for serious wounds.

"I am fine. But I wish to go to the castle of Basel and check some scrolls that he told me about." Gerard replied hugging her back.

"He said they where in here. One of these scrolls will tell me about my real family. Not my foster family." Gerard told the three of them as the stormed into the Steward's chambers. They all grabbed up a scroll and looked for his name. Sharon gasped. They all dropped their scrolls and went to her, looking up and down the scroll.

"Gerard...you are really... Suzannah's twin brother." Sharon whispered looking up to him.

"What? Suzannah's brother? Let me see that!" Gerard said taking the scroll from her hands, rapidly scanning it. "You're right... that is what it says."

"It has Fathers seal on it too! It must be true!" Suzannah said excitedly.

"Gerard a prince? No way!" Albert said over their shoulders.

" It is true though, my Father told me my twin brother died as an infant soon after Mother, but he didn't die... he is alive and beside me. Gerard you're my brother." Suzannah said hugging him tightly.

"We must take these scrolls to your Father Sharon, and see what he says."

"And just think if it is true! We won't have to hide our feelings for each other anymore!" Sharon informed Gerard taking his hand in hers.

"Yes I know." He replied squeezing her hand.

They journeyed to Alveon in the light of the rising sun. They saw many dead soldiers lying everywhere, crests of both Alveon and Basel on their armor and tunics. They walked swiftly past the corpses, averting their gaze, and down to the king's chambers. They knocked and a raspy voice said "Enter." They did.

"Father! You are hurt!"

"Sharon... My daughter... my lovely daughter." A nurse came over with a wet rag and placed it on his forehead. "Forgive my crude actions toward you. Gerard was quite right… My son Gerard... I..." he swallowed hard. His eyes, filing with tears from his struggle to stay alive, drifted from Gerard's face to his gloved hands. "What is it you have in your hand?"

"Oh this...?" he said raising it up to his chest, looking at it pensively. "It is a scroll from Bradley's chambers. Before he died he told me to find it." he paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Then he called me...his King."

"Father the scrolls say Gerard was taken from his mother at birth and hidden in Alveon with the Telken family. He is Suze's twin brother. He is King Gerard of Basel!" Sharon said to her father.

"Really? I never knew." he said sarcastically, smiling up at Gerard, briefly wincing in pain.

"You knew? Yet never told me?" Gerard asked sitting down beside _his_ king.

"Yes... I am dying, My Boy... and I know you love my daughter." He gripped Gerard's hand and Sharon's and placed them together, trying to hide his pain behind a mask of beaming pride. "Marry her and rule over Basel and Alveon." He coughed for a spell before he finished his last speech as King Stephen of Alveon. "As a good king." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkled, in the dim sunlight cascaded in by the open window. His hand fell away from theirs, his smile drooped, as he took his last breath.


End file.
